Happy Valentine's Day, Artemis
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Artemis think that Valentines Day is a sham to get people to spend money on cheap flowers and chocolate and doesn't believe in it. Wally wants to change that.


_**Happy Valentine's Day, Artemis**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_Mount Justice_

_February 14__th__, 08:00AM_

"_**Recognized: Artemis B07"**_

Artemis sighed when she had walked into Mount Justice common area. She looked around at the empty space but could smell something that was cooking in the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw M'gann singing and floating about in the kitchen as she stir a cake batter and licked the spoon.

"Oh, don't you just love Valentine's Day, Artemis?!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Not really, I believe it's a sham." She said, crossing her arms.

M'gann almost dropped her cake batter at the surprised answer coming from her friend and teammate. Highly confused as to why she would say such a thing. This is her very first Valentine's Day on Earth and she's excited of spending it with her boyfriend Connor. "Why would you think that?" She asked, flying over towards her friend.

Artemis groaned, crap, she forgot that this is M'gann's first Valentine's Day on Earth, but still, she should know the truth. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to come up with a way to explain it to her without hurting her feelings. "Uh, well," she muttered, scratching the back of her head. "You see um,"

"_**Recognized Kid Flash B03"**_

"_**Recognized SuperBoy B04" **_

Artemis sighed in relief at the computer's voice signaling the arrival of Wally West and Connor Kent. The two girls quickly ran into the common area and M'gann flew over to give her boyfriend a kiss when she landed in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The two said in union and laughed.

Artemis rolled her eyes. She has got to get out of here and fast. She could feel a pair of eyes on her. She glanced over to see Wally wiggling his eyebrows at her. "What do you want Kid Idiot?"

"Don't you just love young love?" He asked her.

Artemis scoffed. "Valentine's Day is a sham."

Wally cocked his head to the side, confused at what she meant by that. "What do ya mean? It's the best holiday ever! I just loveeeeee chocolate!"

M'gann giggled at his answer." _Hello Megan! _I completely forgot! Artemis was about to tell me why she believes that Valentine's Day is sham!"

Suddenly, three pair of eyes were on Artemis and she hated being on the spotlight. Artemis balled up her fists in frustration.

"Fine, you want to know why I think it's sham? It's because it makes everyone buy gifts and spend tons of money on one freaking holiday that shouldn't even existed!" She threw up her hands in frustration when she approached the zeta tube to leave Mount Justice.

"_**Recognized Artemis B07"**_

M'gann, Connor and Wally looked at each other, confused as to what just happened. "Did she really mean what she said?" M'gann asked, rubbing her arm.

Connor brought his girlfriend closer to him for comfort, glaring at Wally. "She didn't. Right, Wally?"

Wally laughed nervously at the seriousness of Connor's glare. "R-right!" He replied with a nervous laughter. Suddenly, as if a lightbulb went off in his head, he came up with an idea. "In fact, I just came up with an idea!"

_Gotham City_

_February 14__th__ 20:00PM_

Artemis spent the day avoiding couples that were hand in hand in Gotham City, she spent the day inside with her mother who went on and on about how she should go out even if she didn't have anyone. That got annoying. So, when it was finally late enough for her to suit up and patrol the city, she finally felt at peace as she stared up the clear blue sky on top of an abandon building, swinging her legs at the edge.

All of a sudden, she felt a small breeze around her. Great. She didn't even turned around to find out what it was because she already knew. "Go away."

Wally hummed as he sat down next to her on the edge of the building. He too, was in his superhero uniform even though he technically didn't have to. "No can do," he said with a smile at her. "So, what's your story?"

Artemis scoffed as she flicked at a small pebble that was next to her and watched it as she fell from the rooftop. "Like you want to know." She muttered.

Wally hummed as he leaned back, glancing up at the sky as he swung his legs back and forth. "Try me." He said, sending her a toothy grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "I never had someone to spend this stupid holiday with."

Wally hummed, trying to debate whether or not should he believe her. The two stared at each other until he finally broke the silence. "Wait, are you being for real?"

Artemis scoffed at him. "You seriously thought I was lying just now Kid Moron?"

Wally coughed, trying to clear his throat as he rubbed the back of his head. "W-well, I mean," he said, biting his lip. "It just took me by surprise is all."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him as she brought her legs up to her chin and placed her head in between them. "Why is that surprising?"

"Because there's no way a beautiful girl like you never had a Valentine."

Artemis tried her every might to hide her blush that was forming on her cheeks. She laughed at him. "KF, you think every girl is beautiful to you."

Wally laughed at her, biting his lower lip. "Uhhhh, anyways." He said, clearing his throat. "I got a story too!"

Artemis side glanced at him. "Sureeee you do."

"I never had someone to spend Valentine's Day with either."

Now it was Artemis's turn to laugh at him in surprise. "There's no freaking way."

Wally didn't respond which told her that he was in fact telling the truth. "H-how?"

Wally shrugged. "No idea. Not the right time I guess. Who knows. Not really worried about it. I haven't really thought about it much to be honest with you. I just love the chocolate!"

Artemis shook her head at him and sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up." She looked down at her watch, "listen, I should head back. You should too."

She groaned when she got up from her spot of the roof, dusting her hands. She was about to take a step forward when she felt herself being pulled down and a pair of lips were touching hers.

After a few seconds the two young heroes came up for air. Artemis touched her lips gently with her two fingers, staring at Wally who was grinning.

"I didn't really thought about this holiday until I met you, Artemis."

"W-Wally-"

Wally shushed her by placing his own fingers on top of hers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Arty." He told her before smirking at her, disappearing right before Artemis's eyes.

Artemis blinked several times. "Wow."

_**Author's Note: Spitfire has been my favorite pairing since the very beginning YJ came out and I firmly believe that they will be reunited again in season 4. Lol, tell me what you guys think!**_

_**BTW: This takes place in season 1 **_

_**Happy Early Valentine's Day everyone! I'm single which means I get all the chocolate:) **_


End file.
